


Don't Dare Move or It'll Take Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Haru was unfortunare, Horror, creature visits your house and takes your eyes if you kove, rated teen and up cause its kinda scary, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll take these, and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dare Move or It'll Take Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohohohohohoho spooky spooky random creatures.

    The thing is in his house. Everyone is sleeping over. He's pressed against a wall, terrified, but not daring to move. Its eyes stare into his. Empty and glowing with deadly intent. Its face is that of a human, with legs of such as well. Hollow eyesockets sunken in and cheekbones sticking out, pale as the moon. A wicked moon. Tawny fur covers its whole body, save for face and legs, and drips withe sickly, black liquid. The liquid burns throught the floor with each drop.. The front legs being arms with hands. He doesn't dare breathe. Haruka doesn't dare move. 

    It stares at him for a moment more, before turning and crawling into his kitchen. The thing smells of sick, like someone had wretched on it recently. A window opens. Then slams. Haruka lets out a puff of breath. And it peeks in again, stepping over his friends, almost dripping its foul acid all over Nagisa. It gets into his face, sniffing and huffing at Haruka's forehead and eyes.

    Talons sprout from the fingers of it. Staring straight into his blue eyes a raspy, broken voice says," I'll take these," talons reach towards his eyes," And nothing more."


End file.
